Otra Vida
by Nemrak
Summary: despues de un ataque la vida de harry cambira totalmente
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1.

El ataque

Harry Potter, un chico de 15 años vivía con Sirius Black, justo después de que a este le nombraran inocente de unos asesinatos que el no cometió. Ambos vivían en el Valle Godric, en la mansión de los Potter, que después de ser reconstruida y limpiada era una de las casas más bellas del Valle. Junto con Harry y con Sirius también vivía uno de los mejores amigos de Sirius: Remus Lupin, quien despues de muchas peticiones acepto ir a vivir con ellos.  
Unos gritos despertaron al joven Potter que dormía tranquilamente.  
- Harry! Levántate o te levanto yo!-grito Sirius  
- Es la décima vez que dices eso- se escucho la voz adormilada de harry bajando de las escaleras medio dormido  
- Se puede saber que es lo que hacías allí arriba?-volvió a preguntar sirius  
- Hay algo que se llama dormir y que la gente normal como yo y como monny hacemos verdad?-pregunto dirigiéndose hacía remus (me gustan mas los nombre en ingles pero cuando sirius este en forma de perro será canuto).  
Remus sonrió, nadie podía decir que harry no era hijo de prongs (james para quien no lo sepa)  
- Que quieres decir con eso!- dijo haciéndose el ofendido Sirius  
- déjalo paddflot (sirius) que el chico solo dice la verdad- dijo sonriendo monny  
- habéis creado una conspiración contra mi! que os he hecho yo?- dijo sirius fingiendo llorar  
- ¿aparte de llegar a las 3 de la mañana del pueblo y llamarnos porque al señor se le habían olvidado las llaves?- dijo harry inocentemente- no creo que nos hayas hecho nada verdad monny?  
- no nada- contesto monny con cara de quien no quiere la cosa  
- bueno chicos cuando nos vamos para el callejón diagon?- pregunto sirius para cambiar de tema  
- bueno sirius como te he dicho antes, hay cosas que la gente normal hacemos a parte de dormir y es desayunar.-dijo harry con una sonrisa  
- vale pero date prisa!- dijo sirius sentándose en el sofá.  
- Calma paddflot- dijo monny- quieres que te lance la pelotita mientras para entretenerte?- dijo en tono burlon. Y tubo que agacharse para que el cojín que sirius le había lanzado no le diera en la cara.  
- pero mira que sois lentos! nos vamos!- dijo harry en la chimenea ya listo.  
Los adultos se miraron y se dirigieron hacía harry. Monny le hacerco un tarro lleno de polvos flu.  
- iremos al caldero choreante a coger un par de habitaciones, despues ya iremos hacia el callejón diagon. Sirius tu iras primero para ver si hay peligro luego irá harry y despues yo  
Sirius cogió polvos y grito: "¡CALLEJÓN DIAGON!" y desapareció, harry y remus siguieron su ejemplo hicieron lo mismo.  
Cuando llegaron cogieron las habitaciones y fueron a gringots el banco de los magos a coger algo de dinero. En la entrada se encontraron con los Weasley y Hermione, después de saludarse subieron a los caritos acompañados de Bill, a quien lo habían cambiado de banco para que la familia pudiera estar junta en época de guerra.  
Llegaron a la cámara de Sirius, este cogió algunos galeones, slikers y knuks y se dirigieron a la de remus que hizo lo mismo que sirius. Una vez cogieron el dinero fueron a hacer las compras.  
- A ver chicos donde teneis que ir primero?- pregunto el Sr. Weasley  
- A la tienda de quiddich!- gritaron todos los chicos a la vez. Las chicas negaron con la cabeza como diciendo "no tienen remedio"  
- bueno venga primero iremos a comprar los libros que para eso hemos venido, después a miraremos que hacemos- dijo un sonriente remus.  
- Si! Dijieron todos al mismo tiempo  
Se dirijieron a Floits y blots (la tienda de los libros, que no me acuerdo como se escribe, decírmelo y lo cambiaré) compraron los libros y fueron a la tienda de quiddich. Después a la tienda de plumas y tienta. Por último a la tienda de helados. Cuando volvían hacia el caldero se escucho una gran explosión.  
- chicos correr! Ir al caldero y esconderos allí! Nosotros nos ocupamos!- grito Sirius  
- pero… -empozo a protestar harry  
- nada de peros harry, por favor por una vez hazme caso- el tono de siruis era más de suplica que de orden. Harry asintió pero antes de que dieran más de 5 pasos unas sombras grises les detuvo el camino.  
- Valla, valla pero a quien tenemos aquí? Si es el pequeño potty, los traidores de sangre y la sangre sucia-dijo una voz que reconocieron como la de Lucius Malfoy.- El lord me recompensara si se lo llevo.  
- A la que diga ya salir corriendo hacia la tienda de floits y blots- susurró harry de manera que solo ellos lo escucharan.  
- Pero…  
- Nada de peros porfavor…  
- Ven potter y prometemos que no haremos daño a tus amigos.  
- Jamás creería en la palabra de un sucio mortifago!- grito harry- venga chicos a la de tres….una…dos…-susurró- TRES!-grito  
Hermione y ginny salieron corriendo, pero fred, george y ron se quedaron  
- no pensabas que te ibamos a dejar aquí solo no?-preguntó fred con una sonrisa  
- claro que no!-dijo ron  
- además saín podremos probar los nuevos sortilegios no fred?- dijo george  
- claro  
Y entre los 4 empezaron a luchar contra los mortifagos, lanzando diversos hechizos tanto de ataque como de defensa y desviando otros. Más de un hechizo estubo a punto de darles más de un cruciatas les había dado pero lo que les importaba esque ellos tambien tenían sus trucos, una de las cosas que más triunfó fueron los sortilegios Weasley y los magifuegos Weasley, de los gemelos, que por suerte tenian alguno en los bolsillos  
- harry! – una voz lo distrajo un momento y uno de los mortifagos aprovecho para lanzarle un hechizo desarme. Harry giró la cabeza para ver a Sirius, Remus y varios miembros de la orden para después notar como todo se volvía oscuridad…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

El despertar

¿Dónde estaba? Lo único que sabía era que estaba en un sitio muy cómodo, parecía una cama, abrió los ojos, se puso las gafas y lo confirmo, parecía la habitación de un hospital, la habitación era de una sola cama, un armario, dos puertas, una supuestamente era el lavabo y la otra la de entrada, también había una televisión muggle y un video. Su cama estaba en el centro de la habitación había dos sillones en frente de su cama , un perchero que sujetaba el suero que precisamente esta clavada en su muñeca izquierda, se levanto de la cama para ir al lavabo tirando del suero vigilando que no se caía ya que le daban pánico las agujas, al mirarse al espejo se dio cuenta que llevaba una de esas batas de hospital abiertas por detrás y una cinta en la cabeza que parecía cubrir una herida y otra en la mejilla derecha, y varios morados alrededor de la cara y por lo que pudo ver también en el resto de su cuerpo. Al principio pensó que estaba en san mugo pero al ver la televisión desecho la idea. Se asomo a la ventana así vería por lo menos donde se encontraba, pero al asomarse no reconoció la calle, parecía una calle muggle ya no iban vestidos con túnicas ni capas como suelen ir lo magos, todos iban vestidos como muggles.  
"TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ" fue lo primero que pensó harry, iba a salir pero se dio cuenta de que con esa ropa llamaba demasiado la atención, miro en el armario, este estaba lleno de ropa, pero no era como la que los Dusley le daban, la que había en el armario estaba nueva, sin parches ni nada. No le dio importancia, lo único que quería era salir de ahí y encontrar a sirius, seguro que este le daba una explicación. Antes de empezar a vestirse se dio cuenta de que no podía ir con el suero por la calle, así que con mucho cuidado empezó a sacar la aguja de su piel, pero aquello de dolía, y pensó que si la saca deprisa no le dolería tanto, cogió la aguja y tiró de un tirón, mala idea, ese simple echo hace que casi se le salgan lagrimas de los ojos, y por si faltaba poco de donde estaba la aguja segundos antes, ahora empezaba a salir sangre "fantástico" pensó harry, volvió a ir al lavabo y con un rozo de papel higiénico se lo puso, ahora libre de aguja se dispuso a vestirse y a buscar la varita, que por suerte la encontró dentro de unos pantalones que estaban colgados. Una vez vestido y arreglado salió por la puerta intentando no parecer ni muy cúlpale ni muy nervioso.  
Una vez llego a la puerta salió corriendo, tuvo el detalle de para a ver de donde había salido "psiquiátrico san mugo" que demonios hacía él en un psiquiátrico, además, san mugo? Parecía el hospital san mugo para enfermedades y heridas mágicas. Sin darse tiempo a responderse vio como dos chicos vestidos de uniforme se dirigían a él y salió corriendo, sentía como los chicos le llamaban pero no iba a parar, al girar una esquina vio que era un callejón sin salida y el muro era demasiado alto para saltarlo. Al girarse vio a los tipos que lo perseguían vestidos de uniforme de un color azul cielo y una placa donde decía su nombre, edad etc.…  
Saco su varita y chillo:  
- expleliermus!- nada sucedió, aquello esta muy mal….su varita no funcionaba…  
- harry tranquilo… somos nosotros...no te acuerdas? Somos Nick y Max… te acuerdas de nosotros?- dijo el chico que se llamaba nick, algo agotado después de la carrera.  
- Me conocen…?- pregunto con miedo harry  
- Claro, llevas en el psiquiátrico desde los 11 años, no te acuerdas?- pregunto max  
- No, yo debería estar en casa de mis tíos, y no aquí, dentro de una semana vuelvo a hogwarts  
Los chicos de uniforme se miraron.  
- harry acompáñanos otra vez para allí y te podremos curar las heridas- y era verdad tanto la herida producida por la aguja tanto como la que suponía que tenía en la frente sangraban y mucho, y harry empezaba a estar muy mareado. Los enfermeros (por llamarlos de alguna forma) se empezaron a acercar y harry se asustó aún más.  
- No se acerquen – de repente un mareo izo que cayera al suelo, por suerte los enfermeros estaban lo suficiente cerca para que do se diera contra el suelo- déjeme- protestó harry muy débil  
- Harry aunque te dejáramos no llegarías muy lejos, no ves que estas perdiendo mucha sangre- dijo nick dulcemente, la verdad es que nick, le había pillado un gran cariño a harry, y siempre en su tiempo libre se pasaba para jugar un rato con él a cualquier cosa, y le dolía verlo así.- venga vamos- dijo cargándolo en brazos.  
Harry no se daba cuenta de nada lo único que notaba era que lo había elevado en el aire y que se estaba muy bien en esos brazos que minutos antes lo habían rodeado con mucha ternura.  
- Katie avisa al doctor McGegori, debe estar en su oficina hablando con los padres de harry. Yo me encargo de llevarlo a su habitación.- una vez que llegaron al psiquiátrico.  
- Claro nick  
- Mis padres…?- pregunto un semiinconsciente harry  
- Si harry tus padres vinieron a verte después del accidente, no lo recuerdas?  
- Es imposible… mis padres están muertos…-dijo harry con gran dolor  
- No harry tus padres están vivos y están aquí, bueno supongo que con el accidente tienes la memoria un poco borrosa.  
- Que accidente?- volvió a preguntar y una enormes ganas de vomitar le vinieron de repente, inconscientemente se agarro más a nick y empezó a temblar  
- Que pasa?- pregunto preocupado  
- Quiero vomitar…-dijo harry escondiendo su cara en el pecho de nick  
- Es normal, estuviste demasiado tiempo sin el suero. Mira que intentar escaparte...  
- Que es eso del accidente?- volvió a preguntar harry?  
- Te caíste por las escaleras, desde un quinto asta un tercero, te debió dar algún mareo o algo no te preocupes.  
Por fin llegaron a la habitación donde antes estaba harry, este inconscientemente se izo una bola al ser depositado en la cama. Nick Salió a buscar el instrumental para curar a harry y al entrar y verlo en aquell postura le izo recordar cuando ingresó en el centro. Con cuidado se acerco a él.  
- si te pones así no podré curarte- dijo suavemente. Harry se volvió a poner boca arriba y en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.  
- Adelante- dijo nick  
- Nick, que paso?- dijo el Dr. McGregori entrando  
- Al parecer tuvo otra crisis Sr. Vuelve con la historia que vive con sus tíos, que va a un colegio de magia y que sus padres están muertos…  
- Que le paso en la mano?  
- Se arrancó la vía que le pusimos con el suero y la herida de la cabeza con el movimiento se abran soltado los puntos. Sr. Hay algo más- McGregorile izo una señal para que continuara- no se acuerda de nada, ni siquiera del accidente.  
El Dr. Asintió y se acerco a harry:  
- hola harry, te acuerdas de mi? Soy tu doctor.  
Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza  
- Nick cúrale las heridas y vuelve a ponerle el suero, cuando estés, haz que me avisen y traeré a los padres.  
- Sr. No creo que sea prudente- el doctor lo miro extrañado- bueno el cree que están muertos si lo ve de golpe podría afectar la rehabilitación.  
McGregori solo volvió a acercarse a harry  
- harry te gustaría ver a tus padres? Te gustaría que ellos vinieran a verte?  
Harry asintió despacio  
- pero… ellos… están muertos…- dijo luchando por estar consiente.  
- Quieres verlos?- volvió a preguntar y harry asintió despacio- vale en cuanto te curen ellos entraran. Pórtate bien.- se dirige hacia nick- quedamos así, cuando acabes llámame.- y salió  
- A ver harry, voy a colocarte el suero otra vez,- dijo cociendo la mano derecha de harry, poniéndola en su rodilla y cambiado la aguja. Harry al verla retiró la mano- tranquilo harry, será solo un momento- harry cerro los ojos fuertemente, cuando nick pincho harry no pudo evitar gemir e intentar quitar la mano- tranquilo pequeño ya esta- cogió un algodón con un poco de alcohol y limpio la sangre que había caído antes. Con cuidado retiró la venda que cubría la herida de la cabeza, que por suerte lo puntos no se habían abierto, así que solo la volvió a desinfectar y la volvió a colocar.  
- Em…Nick no?-el enfermero asintió- como es que estoy aquí?- pregunto algo inconsciente harry  
- Yo no soy la persona más indicada para responderte a eso harry…-dijo vendando con cuidado la mano derecha para que la vía no se moviese-bueno esto ya esta…voy a avisar al Dr. No te muevas de aquí  
- Espera!-dijo harry intentando levantarse pero otro mareo le vino y nick volvió corriendo para sujetarlo. Harry se agarró fuertemente a él, se sentía seguro en esos brazos, otro ataque de nauseas le vino de golpe, nick debió notarlo porque le movió de manera que harry quedaba sentado y el podía sujetarle la cabeza por la frente sin hacerle mucho daño en las heridas, cogió una especie de cubo y se lo puso delante, harry empezó a vomitar con fuerza, nick le presiono el estomago para que le costara menos esfuerzo, una vez hubo acabado de vomitar nick lo volvió a recostar y con una toalla le limpió la boca y un poco la ropa que se había manchado.  
- Que quieres harry?- pregunto nick.  
- Que es eso de las crisis? Yo no estoy loco! Yo tendría que estar en casa de mis tios!- dijo intentando levantarse pero otro mareo le vino y nick lo obligo a acostarse de nuevo, pero harry no iba a dejarlo así, empezó moverse, nick se separó de la cama y cogió una botella pequeña y con una jeringuilla para poder inyectársela a harry. Cuando iba a pinchar el joven empezó a moverse más, pero esta vez, de miedo.  
- Clámate harry, si te mueves no podré inyectártelo y te haré más daño…-dijo nick suavemente remangando el manga corta de harry dejando el brazo al descubierto- tranquilo…-y pincho, harry volvió a gemir de dolor e intentó moverse, pero no tenía fuerza así que dejo que nick le hiciera caricias en la cara intentando calmarlo.-Avisaré al doctor, no quiero que te muevas de aquí vale?- dijo apartándole el pelo de la frente. Harry asintió despacio, temiendo que si se volvía a mover las nauseas volviesen. Nick dejo solo a harry, este aprovecho para pensar lo que le había pasado: "estamos en el callejón diagon, los mortifagos atacan, me dan con un hechizo, despierto en un psiquiátrico donde se supone que llevo desde los 11 años, mis padres estan vivos" "esto debe ser una pesadilla, una broma" pensó harry.  
- Harry cariño!- escucho una voz femenina, muy dulce que recordaba cuando estaba cerca de un dementor, pero esa vez la voz no chillaba sino le hablaba con dulzura, cuando la portadora de la voz se puso en el campo visual de harry la vio, por fin la veía en persona, no por fotos ni recuerdos, si no en persona, por fin veía el rostro de su madre. Esta no paraba de darle besos, ni caricias por la cara. Harry se maldijo a si mismo por no poder aguantar las lagrimas que ahora salían sin control de sus ojos.  
- Hola hijo- dijo una voz segura aunque preocupada de su padre- como estas?  
- Dr. Podría hablar con usted un momento?-pregunto Nick mirando de reojo a los potters que no paraban de decirle cosas a su hijo aunque este mucho caso no les hacía, ya que estaba pensando que si aquello era un sueño no quería despertar jamás…

En una isla desierta del centro del mediterráneo Lord Voldemort sonrió al escuchar el pensamiento del joven potter.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
En otra parte, en Londres, en el cuartel general de la orden del fénix, una orden capitaneada por dumbeldore para combatir a voldemort, estaba hecha un caos, la desaparición de harry potter había sido un punto culminante en todo ya que eso fue lo que izo que sirius black perdiera los nervios y empezara a chillar:  
- DONDE SE HAN LLEVADO A MI AHIJADO SNIVELLUS!  
- Yo que se black  
- PERO TU NO SE SUPONE QUE ERES UN ESPIA!  
- Mira black por mucho que a ti te apetezca no puedo aparecerme allí porque no se donde es!  
- Como que no sabes donde es?-pregunto una voz mas tranquila aunque nerviosa de remus lupin  
- Cuando nos llama nos aparecemos donde el quiere, por mucho que no queramos ir si no nos aparecemos al cabo de cinco minutos el ardor de la marca es tan fuerte que si no nos aparecemos el dolor puede llegar a matarnos.  
- PUES YA PUEDE ESTAR LLAMANDOTE PORQUE SI NO, NO TE VA A MATAR EL ARDOR DE ESA ESTUPIDA MARCA SI NO YO!  
De repente snape se llevo una mano al antebrazo, justo donde tenía la marca.  
- ve con cuidado.- snape asintió para desaparecer a los pocos segundos. Al reaparecer lo primero que vio es al último de los potter estirado en un diván…

CONTINUARA!

Espero que os aya gustado!  
Dejarme comentarios!  
Bss

Nemrak


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3  
-Nick que pasa?- dijo el doctor McGregori, una vez salieron de la habitación  
-Bueno, antes de que Usted llegara, el chico estivo vomitando, si no esta con el suero son normales las nauseas, pero los vómitos…  
-Quieres decir que puede que tenga una lesión interna?  
-Así es Sr. Yo pensaba que quizá en una ecografía se viera bien…  
-Claro nick, trae el ecógrafo portátil.- este asintió y fue a buscar lo que le habían pedido  
El doctor entró a la habitación  
-como te encuentras harry?- dijo poniéndose al lado de la cama.  
-Que ago aquí? Yo no estoy loco! Quiero volver a casa de los dursley!- dijo un medio dormido harry, seguramente lo que le había inyectado nick era un calmante muy potente.  
-Calma pequeño, en cuanto te hagan la ecografía te darás una ducha y dormirás un rato- dijo ignorando las palabras del joven  
-Y mi varita!  
-Quieres decir la vara de madera que llevas siempre? La tiene max, él la cogió cuando te escapaste. Luego le diré que te la traiga.  
-Estoy seguro de que esto es una obra de voldemort! Además quienes son estos! Mis padres están muertos! Y mi padrino? Y remus? Los weasley? Y hermione?  
-Tranquilo cielo todos ellos están bien…- dijo la voz suave de su madre- vendrán a verte en la tarde.  
-Harry quien és voldemort?- pregunto el doctor McGregori  
-Es el mago tenebroso de todos los tiempos, yo soy el único que puede derrotarlo…  
H-arry tu no eres un mago- harry iba a contestar pero nick entró con una maquina.  
-¿Que es eso doctor? - pregunto james.  
-Un ecógrafo portátil, antes harry estuvo vomitando y queremos asegurarnos que el accidente no le a provocado ninguna lesión interna,- dijo remangando el estómago de harry y cogiendo un bote- esto está un poco frío- indico y echo liquido del bote en el estomago, y con la maquina empezó a mirar el estomago - por suerte no hay ninguna lesión, seguramente entre las nauseas y la sangre perdida te vinieron ganas de vomitar. Bueno ahora te das una ducha, nick te quedas tu- este asintió- y luego duermes. Nick le pones un calmante  
-Ya se lo puse señor, antes de que usted llegara, estaba muy nervioso.  
-Bueno yo me retiro, tengo una reunión.  
Después de muchas peleas entre harry, nick y su "padre", ya que harry no quería que lo bañara nadie, tenia 15 años, ya sabia bañarse solo. Pero al final entre nick y james bañaron a harry quien en más de una ocasión casi se cae por culpa del sueño que le había producido el calmante. Una vez duchado y con un pijama limpio puesto harry se acostó, por obligación de sus "padres" y del enfermero.

CENTRO DEL MEDITERRANEO. BASE SECRETA DEL LORD VOLDEMORT

-Mis queridos mortifagos, he de anunciar por fin que harry potter, dejara de ser un problema.  
-Y cuando lo ha sido- se escucho una voz burlona  
CRUCIO!- La maldición duró un par de minutos y luego cesó.-nadie me interumpe bellatrix!  
-Lo siento mi lord- dijo esta intentado reponerse de la maldición sufrida  
-Podéis iros- ordeno - menos tu severus, quédate.  
-Quería algo mi lord?  
Como van las cosas por la orden del pajarito?  
-Están desesperados, mi lord, no paran de buscar al chico.- voldemort sonrio, y le dijo que se retirara.

CUARTEL GENERAL DE LA ORDEN DEL FENIX

Todos los miembros de la orden estaban en la cocina, esperando que severus snape llegara con buenas noticias. De repente una persona se apareció de golpe en medio de la cocina  
-tiene a potter.  
-Como?  
-El lord oscuro tiene a potter, lo tenía en medio de la sala…-pero no pudo continuar porque una voz lo interumpió.  
Como está? Que le han hecho a mi niño?  
-Cállate black, potter parecía estar bien simplemente dormido  
-No está herido?  
-A simple vista no  
-Esperemos que continué así…

Se sentía como alguien le llamaba, intento recordar lo que había pasado y al recordar todo lo del psiquiátrico se levanto de golpe consiguiendo volver a marearse.  
-harry cariño como as dormido?- pregunto dulcemente su madre  
-bien-contesto un poco desconfiado harry  
-tienes hambre? Ahora te traerán la comida y nick volverá a cambiarte el vendaje.  
-No tengo hambre y no necesito que nadie me cambie nada.  
Llamaron a la puerta:  
-adelante- contesto su "madre"  
nick entro con una bandeja en las manos.  
-veo que te as despertado ya harry- dijo con una sonrisa, dejando la bandeja encima de una mesa con ruedas (si esas mesas que hay en los hospitales para que los enfermos coman). Busco algo en sus bolsillos, para luego sacar la varita de harry- toma. Max me la dio antes, pero como estabas dormido no quería despertarte.- harry cogió la varita y se la guardo- bueno ahora incorpórate, que te voy a revisar-. Antes de que harry pudiera decir algo entre su "padre" y su "madre" lo incorporaron de manera de quedar sentado en la cama mientras que nick se ponía unos guantes y sacaba vendas, yodo y algodones. Con cuidado empezó a retirar la venda que cubría la cabeza y a curar la herida, lo mismo hizo con las otras heridas y sobre los otros golpes una especie de pomada- bueno ya esta, dentro de…-dijo mirando el reloj y luego la bolsa de suero- 20 minutos vendré a cambiarte el suero, y tu ahora te vas a poner a comer, venga recuéstate, lily por favor, sube el respaldo de la cama- cuando harry estuvo cómodamente acostado en la cama, le acerco la mesa con la comida pero antes le dio un vaso pequeño con 2 cápsulas y un sobre - tómatelas antes de la comida- harry las miró con asco- si prefieres que te las inyecte…- dijo haciendo el amago de coger una de las jeringuillas, pero harry no estaba dispuesto a que le pincharan otra vez, cogió una de las pastillas, la botella de agua y le la tomo "al menos no saben como las pociones" pensó harry, lo mismo hizo con la otra. Miro el sobre como diciendo "¿y que hago con esto?" nick entendiendo el mensaje de harry cogió el sobre, lo abrió y volcó el contenido pulverizado en el vaso donde segundos antes estaban las pastillas y le puso un poco de agua. Harry volvió a mirar el contenido con asco, pero al ver la mirada de nick se lo tomo se un golpe, sin reprimir la mueca de asco, "que asco! Bueno la poción multijugos sabe peor…"- buen chico…ahora a comer, cuando acabes te cambiaré el suero.  
-Nick…-pregunto muy timido harry  
Dime?- pregunto  
-No tendrás….bueno ya sabes…-le era muy vergonzoso- volver a pincharme…- dijo en apenas un susurro lo suficiente alto como para que nick le oyera.  
Nick sonrio de forma cariñosa.  
-no te preocupes, simplemente se cambia la bolsa, bueno ya que estoy aquí la cambio, mira- cogió la bolsa del perchero y desconecto el tubo que iba de la bolsa al brazo de harry, cogió otra y la puso en el mismo sitio de donde la había cogido-. Bueno harry, ahora si, come ya que se te va a enfriar. Yo me marcho, que también es mi hora de comer.- dijo con una sonrisa, y con un movimiento de mano se despidió de los presentes en la habitación.  
Venga cielo come- dijo lily destapando la bandeja con la comida.  
-Tiene buena pinta-dijo james mirando el contenido de la bandeja, había ensalada, una tortilla francesa, y un poco de sopa, para beber agua y de postre un flan "cómetelo tu" penso harry.- venga, a comer.  
Poco a poco harry empozó a comer, no estaba tan malo, cuando acabó lo único que quedaba en la bandeja era un poco de ensalada.  
Su padre le retiro la bandeja, permitiéndole así estar más cómodo. A los 5 minutos de haber acabado, nick vino para recoger la bandeja.  
-ya as acabado?- pregunto nick. " no es obivio?" pensó harry.  
-Oye nick…-nick le miró insitandole a continuar- cuando me quitarás esto?- dijo señalando la aguja que se encontraba en su muñeca.  
-En cuanto acabe la bolsa de suero que tienes.  
-Y no podrías hacer algo para que vaya mas rápido?- pregunto harry inocentemente.  
-Nop, es una gota por minuto- dijo rotundamente.  
Harry izo un pucherro y pregunto a su madre:  
-cuando vendrán los weasley, hermione, sirius y remus?  
-Dentro de unas horas, apenas son la 1, ellos también tienen que comer no?- contesto con una sonrisa, harry asintió. Y se fue levantar pero su padre le puso una mano en el pecho impidiéndole así, el poder levantarse:  
-Donde se supone que vas?- dijo mirándolo fijamente. Harry se sonrojo levemente.  
-Bueno…yo…-porque le era tan vergonzoso?- me gustaría ir al baño…-dijo muy avergonzado- james pareció comprender porque le dejo levantarse y cogió la percha con el suero, arrastrándola hacia el baño y cogiendo a harry por los hombros.  
-Te ayudo?- dijo james cuando llegaron al baño  
-Eh! No…no hace falta…- dijo muy cohibido harry. Como podía preguntarle algo así?  
-Bueno cuando acabes avísame- dijo saliendo.  
Cuando hubo acabado iba a avisar a su padre pero escucho unas voces provenientes de su cuarto.  
-nick que dijo el doctor de la crisi que esta sufriendo?- pregunto una llorosa lily.  
-Bueno…dice de volver a comenzar de nuevo con la sesiones, como en el principio.  
Empezar de nuevo?- pregunto james, en su voz se podía notar mucha preocupación. Cuando iba a decir algo más, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta- adelante.  
-Hola james! Y harry?- se escucho la voz de sirius black  
-hola paddflot! estamos bien, gracias por preguntar, a por cierto, harry esta en el baño- dijo bromeo james sonriendo. Sirius sonrio

wno…ste no me gusta mucho pro es lo unico que se me ocurria… spero que os guste y dejar reviews! ah! y lo siento...tambien es bastante cortito pro sk d momento tngo mucho lio...  
bss

nermak


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

-Hola James, como estas?- dijo Remus, que venía detrás de Sirius, mientras este iba derecho al baño, iba a entrar pero harry ya había salido:

- Como esta mi ahijado favorito?- pregunto sirius con una sonrisa

- Sirius! Los mortifagos atacaron! Malfoy nos detuvo mientras intentábamos escapar! Donde estamos? Quien son estos que se hacen pasar por mis padres! Sirius! Esto es obra de Voldemort!- dijo harry en un intento de que su padrino le hiciera caso.

Sirius suspiro, James y Lily ya le habían dicho por teléfono que harry había vuelto a recaer, iba a decir algo pero Remus se adelanto:

- que estas diciendo? Estos son tus padres- dijo Remus mirando a harry tristemente.

- no! Los mortifagos me lanzaron un hechizo cuando estabamos en el Callejón Diagon! Tu y sirius veniais! Lo visteis! Ron y Hermione tambien!- exclamo desesperado

- Cariño…- empezo su Remus suavemente- no existen los mortifagos ni la magia, no se cual es ese Callejón, pero te aseguro que nunca e ido…

- si tu viniste! Mi varita no va!- remus le miro tristemente- remus! Sirius! Ayudarme por favor!- estaba deseperado, no le hacian caso…inconscientemente cayó al suelo, pero Remus lo cogió justo a tiempo.

- avisar a Nick- exclamo James preocupado, mientras ayudaba a Remus en un intento de poner de pie a Harry, pero el joven parecía en estado de Shok, y solo repetia palabras como: "el callejo, el ataque, los mortifagos…"

Al final James cargo a su hijo y lo poso en al cama, y Harry inconscientemente se abrazo las piernas en un intento de darse calor y protección. En ese momento entro Nick y Max acompañados de Sirius que lo había ido a buscar:

- Que paso?-Pregunto Max mirando la escena

- Llegaron Sirius y Remus, Harry al verlos volvió a decir cosas sobre la magia y el supuesto ataque- contesto Lily con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Nick se acerco a Harry:

- Harry…mírame pequeño- dijo suavemente para no asustarlo mas aun. Mientras que Max preparaba una jeringuilla - salgan- ordeno. Entonces Harry reacciono:

- No…Remus…Sirius…los mortifagos…- trato de moverse pero las manos de Nick se lo impidieron, mientras extendia una de sus manos para coger la jeringuilla que le tendía Max. Y ignorando las protestas de Harry le pincho en el hombro y le suministró el medicamento, que Harry según por los efectos que estaba teniendo, sospecho que era un calmante.

- venga, ahora duerme un poco- le dijo Max recogiendo los utensilios que había utilizado y saliendo de la habitación, mientras Nick tapaba a un somnoliento Harry, que luchaba por mantenerse consciente, pero, que al final, se entrego a los brazos del Morfeo.

-no es bueno que se altere de esta forma- dijo mientras se dirijia donde la percha de la cual colgaba el suero, el cual retiro, al igual que la aguja que se encontraba en la muñeca del chico.- Cuando despierte avisen a una enfermera, y esta avisara al doctor para empezar con la sesión. – los presentes asistieron mirando con preocupación a Harry, quien dormía placidamente en el centro de la cama, Nick cogio con cuidado la mano de harry para retirarle el suero, una vez todo recogido salió.

James, Lily, Remus y Sirius hablaban en la habitación, una vez que Nick había salido y harry se había quedado dormido no paraban de hablar de Harry. Dos horas después harry dio muestras de despertar y Remus fue a avisar a una enfermera:

- hola cariño-le dijo Lily suavemente- como as dormido?- Harry no hizo caso, mantenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla, y cuando se despertara se encontraría en su cama del Valle, y Remus vendría a despertarle, alegando que si no se levantaba Sirius se comería todo el desayuno. La puerta se abrió dejando paso a el médico y Remus.- Cariño esta aquí el doctor, venga cielo, abre los ojos.- lentamente harry abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de su "madre"

- hola harry, como te sientes?- dijo amablemente el doctor. Harry se quedo callado.

–Bueno, vamos a empezar con la sesión así que salgan por favor- Los demás asistieron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.- a ver harry, vamos a empezar. Como te sientes?- le pregunto a harry, pero este se mantuvo en silencio. McGregori suspiro mentalmente. – no podré ayudarte si no me contestas harry. Empezemos: como te sientes?- harry lo miro con desconfianza.

-bien- aun no muy seguro- porque estoy aquí? Que pasa? Quiero decir, porque mi varita no funciona?

- a ver harry, tu "varita" no funciona porque no eres mago, la magia no existe.- trato de razonar.

- si que soy mago! Atacaron el callejón Diagon! Remus y Sirius estaban alli!

- ellos dicen que no harry, dicen que no han estado nunca en ese callejón.

- si que existe!

- a ver harry, dime que hiciste el día que te "atacaron" los "mortifagos"- dijo mientras cogía una libreta para apuntarlo.

- me levante por la mañana porque sirius me estaba chillando para irnos, Remus y yo nos burlamos un poco de Sirius porque la noche anterior había vuelto muy tarde pero como se había olvidado las llaves nos tuvo que despertar, desayune rápido y nos fuimos al Callejón con polvos flu…

- que son los polvos flu harry?- pregunto interesado el médico

- te metes dentro de la chimenea con un puñado de polvos dices el sitio que quieres ir y tiras los polvos y vas directamente al sitio que as dicho.

- continua- dijo después de haber apuntado todo lo de la chimenea y los polvos.

- llegamos al callejón y nos encontramos con Ron y Hermione, mis mejores amigos, y fuimos a la tienda de los libros a comprar los de este curso, cuando íbamos a llegar los mortifagos atacaron, Sirius y los demás nos mandaron a mi y a los hermanos de Ron al Caldero Chorreante pero por el camino nos encontramos con Lucius Malfoy que es un mortifago y mando un hechizo que me dejo inconsciente y cuando desperté esta aquí. Ron y Hermione estan bien?- pregunto harry

- si harry, están bien. Sabes harry, durante una de las sesiones mencionaste una especie de poesia, un hechizo lo llamaste, me dijiste que era para desprenderte de los mágicos poderes que dices tener cuando lo repetías tres veces, tal vez si lo mencionaras te curarías, dejarías de tener esos sueños y podrías ir a casa con tus padres, no es lo que quieres? No quieres una vida normal? Que todas las personas que quieres estén contigo?. Venga vamos a dar una vuelta por los jardines.-salio de la habitación para volver a entrar con una silla de ruedas en la cual sentó a harry y salieron dirección a los jardines. Cuando salieron afuera se encontraban todos los Weasley, Hermione, sus padres, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid, aunque ahora solo parecia un hombre muy alto, también se encontraba Cedric y todos sus compañeros de Hogwarts, al igual que sus profesores, todos estaba sonriendo. Incluso Snape.

- lo ves harry, todos ellos quieren que te pongas bien, vuelvas al colegio, que vuelvas a llevar la misma vida normal y tranquila, sin percances, y todo será posible si recitas el hechizo. – y dicho eso todos se le dijeron adiós y se fueron, el médico le dio un lápiz y una libreta y también se fue.

- una vida normal…- era verdad...Era lo que siempre había deseado, tener una vida normal, un mundo sin voldemort, con sus padres.

CUARTEL GENERAL DE LA ORDEN DEL FENIX

Vamos a atacar a Voldemort,- dijo dumbledore con determinación. llevaban todo el día diseñando un plan y por fin les había salido.- nos apareceremos en el lugar acordado, e iremos a pie. – Y dicho eso todos los presentes en la sala desaparecieron

FORTALEZA DE LORD VOLDEMORT

Aparecieron en un descampado. Sirius y Remus iban muy nervios, harry se había convertido en una especie de hijo para ellos y estaban muy unidos.

Caminaron acerca de una hora, y por fin, habían encontrado la fortaleza de voldemort.

Algunos de los miembros se quedaron afuera, por si salían los mortifagos, a ver si podían apresar alguno.

Cuando los demás miembros entraron saltaron las alarmas de la fortaleza y empezaron a salir mortifagos para ver quienes eran los invasores, y al verlos empezaron a luchar, mientras algunos iban a avisar a su amo de que la Orden del Fénix estaba atacando la fortaleza, Voldemort al enterarse dejo la mente de Harry para salir y luchar contra Dumbeldore.

- Que pasa Dumbeldore? Vienes a salvar a tu querido salvador? Pues temo decirte que no te lo llevaras, y en algún caso remoto que puedas llevartelo, te llevaras un simple squib.- ante eso los miembros de la orden se pusieron palidos.

- Yo no lo creo así TOM!- Dijo Dumbeldore tratando de parecer tranquilo.

Y se enfrascaron en una lucha intensa, en la cual los miembros de la orden desmayaron a los mortifagos y al final solo quedaron Dumbeldore y Voldemort luchando.

- Asta aquí hemos llegado Dumbeldore- y dicho esto desapareció.

- tenemos que entrar rápido- dijo Dumbeldore y empezó a correr por los diversos pasillos seguido de los miembros de la orden que aún quedaban en pie.

- Albus, que es eso de que harry se convertirá en un squib?- pregunto un muy preocupado Sirius

- Ay un hechizo, muy antiguo, que sirve para el que lo dice, sus poderes se extingan.

- Pero es imposible!- dijo Remus siguiendo corriendo.

- Lo invento Salazar Slytherin, harry lo encontro en segundo, cuando bajo a la Camara de los Secretos, me lo dijo y me pregunto para que era, yo le explique y le hice eche un encantamiento para borrarle la memoria.

- pero como es que se acuerda si le borraste la memoria?

- puede que aun en su subconsciente aun se acuerde..

Llegaron a una gran sala, en la cual se encontraba harry en medio en un diván y Voldemort en la cabecera con ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Harry, y una gran pantalla mostraba lo que harry veía y sus pensamientos.

- una vida normal…- era verdad...Era lo que siempre había deseado, tener una vida normal, un mundo sin voldemort, con sus padres.

Sirius miraba a harry, y sin saber lo que hacía mando un hechizo que dejo inconsciente a Voldemort, y boca-abiertos a los miembros de la orden, pero antes que pudieran abrir la boca sirius dijo:

- venga! Hay que hacer algo! Esta escribiendo! Albus reacciona!- exclamo deseperado al ver que estaba quietos mirando lo que sirius acababa de hacer. Hay Dumbeldore reacciono, se dirigió hacía el cuerpo de harry y se puso en la misma posición que Voldemort había estado antes de que Sirius lo desmayara. Y de repente Dumbeldore apareció en la pantalla:

Harry estaba escribiendo el hechizo en la libreta cuando aparecio Dumbeldore:

- Harry! No lo hagas!- dijo Dumbledore

- Si, si lo hago tendré una vida normal, mis padres están conmigo…-dijo harry escribiendo

- harry no! No puedes renunciar así a tus poderes, tu magia!- dijo Dumbeldore intentando que el Chico entrara en razón.

- no, la magia no existe…-y siguió escribiendo.

- harry todo esto es una obra de voldemort!- harry paro de escribir, y dumbeldore por una deciam de segundo creyo que había logrado converncerlo, pero sus esperanzas recayeron.

- la magia que hay desaparezca, yo Harry James Potter Evans renuncio a mi magia.

la magia que hay desaparezca, yo Harry James Potter Evans renuncio a mi magia.

la magia que hay desaparezca, yo Harry James Potter Evans renuncio a mi…

-HARRY NO!

CONTINUARA!


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

_Harry estaba escribiendo el hechizo en la libreta cuando apareció Dumbeldore:_

_- Harry! No lo hagas!- dijo Dumbledore_

_- Si, si lo hago tendré una vida normal, mis padres están conmigo…-dijo harry escribiendo_

_- harry no! No puedes renunciar así a tus poderes, tu magia!- dijo Dumbeldore intentando que el Chico entrara en razón._

_- no, la magia no existe…-y siguió escribiendo._

_- harry todo esto es una obra de voldemort!- harry paro de escribir, y dumbeldore por una deciam de segundo creyó que había logrado convencerlo, pero sus esperanzas recayeron._

_- la magia que hay desaparezca, yo Harry James Potter Evans renuncio a mi magia._

_la magia que hay desaparezca, yo Harry James Potter Evans renuncio a mi magia._

_la magia que hay desaparezca, yo Harry James Potter Evans renuncio a mi…_

_-HARRY NO!_

-HARRY NO!- la voz de sirius resonó por toda la sala y Harry dejo de escribir.- HARRY! PORFAVOR PIENSA! NO RENUNCIES A TU MAGIA! A TUS PADRES NO LES UBIERA GUSTADO! HARRY PORFAVOR! HARRY RECUERDA! RECUERDA TODO LO QUE HAS PASADO CON RON Y HERMIONE! YA SÉ QUE LA MAGIA TE A QUITADO MUCHO! PERO TAMBIEN TIENE COSAS BUENAS!- a estas alturas Sirius lloraba.

- Sirius….-harry ya no escribía pero tenia la vista perdida en algún punto del jardín, de repente giro la vista y chillo- SIRIUS CUIDADO! DETRÁS DE TI!

- Voldemort había recobredo el sentido y apuntaba a Sirius con la varita.

- Maldita seas…NO VOLVERAS A METERTE EN MIS PLANES! _CRUCIO!-_ Sirius cayo al suelo retorciendose de dolor pero de su boca no salio ningun ruido.

Mientras tanto Harry se había levantado y era como si pudiese ver lo que estaba pasando en la mansión de Voldemort.

- NO! PARA!- harry también lloraba y su magia se descontrolo y perdió el conocimientro…


End file.
